A method of operating a computer system on which an application is installed, is often used to verify the run authorization (license) of the application. If said run authorization has expired, the application is terminated, for example, and renewed calling of the application is prevented. However, this manner of terminating the application is not very user-friendly, because it does not allow, for example, saving the work result (e.g., by storage).
On the other hand, upon expiration of the run authorization, only a new start of the application can be prevented. In this case, the user may continue execution of the program and thus also continue to use it, although the run authorization has already expired.